


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Verbal Sparring, coffee shop AU, fluff(ish), instead of acting on their feelings, irritation to lust, poorly concealed feelings, they just snark at one another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart/pseuds/empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aden Gold is Belle French's most aggravating customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so if there are any mistakes please alert me so I can fix them.

Belle French loathed Aden Gold, or at least she tried to. He was the biggest bastard she had ever met in all her years of barista-ing (and trust her there were many.) He was infuriating. She had never once-- ONCE!-- taken his order without him being rude. He embodied everything she hated in a customer, a self-absorbed, businessman with a superiority complex, who looked down his (rather nice, if a bit on the long side) nose at everyone and everything. He was the type of man who would cheat a child out of their candy by simply using his silver tongue. She was doomed to love him from the start.  
When he had first entered the coffee shop, Belle was infatuated. It had been a lovely spring day, warm without being hot and surprisingly slower than usual. The sun glinted off of his shoulder-length hair, turning it a rich brown. He was unconventionally attractive, and so interesting, that she was instantly attracted to him. Gold was easily her type, what Ruby called a “Belle vintage”, until he opened his mouth. Then she just wanted to throw one of the whipped cream cans at his head.  
Early on, she combated his rudeness-- his act as if she was completely inferior to him because she worked at a Starbucks and not at his ridiculously prestigious law firm-- by giving him the wrong order. That backfired, she hadn’t necessarily thought it through, as it gave her even more work, having to remake to to his specifications. And have to listen to him exclaim loudly what an “utterly incompetent fool” she was.  
After, she changed her tactic. Belle began spelling his name anyway she could, excepting the correct spelling. He was the type to spell it out for them, slowly enunciating each letter as if they were kindergartners. It was the type of behavior Belle hated. It was silly thing to want, as the spelling of his name would do very little to change the taste of the damn thing.  
Ruby had given her the idea to annoy him. Gold was usually Belle’s customer, he seemed to distrust anyone else to get his order to his expectations. Belle was out sick that day, she had come down with a terrible head cold. After work, Ruby had stopped by to both check on her and relate the horrors of being short-staffed.  
“I am so ready for everyone to get over this cold that’s been going around. Work is awful.”  
“Sorry,” Belle said stuffily, “was Gold in today?”  
“As always. I do not get his problem. I misspelled his name, you know how crazy it gets on rainy days like this, and he nearly went ballistic. He was so offended, it was ridiculous. I thought for sure he was going to return his coffee, that met his stupid standards he loves to preach so much about by the way, I even heated it to exactly 108 degrees! God I fucking hate him so fucking much.”  
Belle murmured in agreement. She didn’t hate him, she didn’t think she had that emotion in her, but he was incredibly rude. Being demanding and then being an asshole about not having it perfect certainly didn’t make you customer of the month in the public sector. The few times he wasn’t attached to his phone or barking orders at one of them, he simply seemed small and sad and lonely and Belle’s heart ached for him. Of course it was short lived, he’d be back to telling them all what idiotic children they were, but she would occasionally see the man behind the monster. And all Belle wanted was to give him a hug.  
***  
Ruby’s story though had given Belle an idea. He liked everything to go his way, so why not make sure just one little thing didn’t go his way? It would be much less hassle than blatantly messing up his order every time and it wouldn’t get her in legal trouble as if she slashed his tires like Ruby so thoughtfully suggested.  
So Belle began her brigade of massacring the spelling of Aden Gold’s first name.  
It started out by her throwing in an “I” at first. And then his name started with an “E.” The next week, it was spelled “Aidin,” and the following Tuesday she discovered an the rather authentic Scottish spelling of “Aodhán”. She was having quite a lot of fun finding all the different spellings, and she thoroughly exhausted nearly every baby-naming website she could find.  
Gold himself had been offended at first, making quite a few unflattering remarks. But by the end of the first month, he seemed to enjoy it. He always gave her a smirk, challenging and amused in nature. He also complained less, seeming more as if he was going through the motions of what was expected of him. There was a sense of camaraderie between them now, and Belle found it utterly bizarre.  
Unfortunately, his punishment was coming to an end. There were only so many ways one could spell Aden, and Belle was running out of ideas.  
“Aydun?” Gary asked. He had started out working at the same time Ruby and Belle had and he quickly became one of their dearest friends. He was funny and sweet and also giant and did a very good job at scaring away any sort of unwanted male attention. He also formed a giant crush on Gold. “Honestly Belle you are losing, but then, you never were going to win. However, if you were to use my idea…” He trailed off, looking at her expectantly.  
“No, it’s ridiculous. And makes no sense, Gary.”  
“He looks just like him! How can you not see it?”  
“How can I not see it? How can you?! Gold is neither green nor sparkly!” Belle exclaimed. Gary swore up and down Gold looked like some character on his favorite show. Belle thought it was ridiculous.  
“They have the same ass. No two people can have a butt that looks that good and not be the same person.”  
“You and your conspiracy theories.” Ruby muttered, wiping off the counter.  
“It isn’t a conspiracy theory Ruby. Look at him! He looks just like--” Gary stopped as Gold approached the register. Belle offered up a rather genuine smile as Ruby violently elbowed her in the ribs.  
“Good morning dearies. Miss French, have you finally given up your crusade? Your spellings have been lacking in creativity of late.”  
“Not quite yet, Mr. Gold. So, don’t get your hopes up.” She smirked.  
He gave a quiet snort. “I will try to avoid that temptation.”  
“Oh? Am I a temptation now?” Belle asked coyly. She did have a tendency to play with fire and revel in it.  
“Always Miss French,” he replied quietly. Ruby and Gary stood behind Belle, mouths gaping. What the hell was going on?  
Gold seemed to come to his senses, realizing just what he had done. “Well, I await your grand finale. Good day, all of you.” He gave them each a nod, and strutted out.  
“Did-- Did Aden Gold just flirt with you?!” Ruby gasped. “What the actual fu-udge.” Ruby corrected realizing she was still in a half-crowded coffee shop.  
“That was insane! I am marking this on the calendars.” Gary said, pulling out his phone. “We must save this for posterity.”  
Belle stood stock still in front of the counter, staring at where Gold had been. They had been dancing around one another for a few weeks now, and as much as her passive-aggressive behavior had been a way to channel her pent-up sexual tension concerning Gold, she had never once thought he felt anywhere near the same as she.  
Ruby and Gary ogled her, waiting for her to come back to her senses. Belle turned to them, a cunning smile in place.  
“I guess I will just have to up the ante.” Her smile grew wider, and Ruby felt a bit bad for Gold. Whatever was coming his way he certainly wasn’t prepared for.  
“What are you going to do Belle?” Gary began entirely to innocently, “Come to work topless?”  
He ended up with a wet towel in his face for that. But it was worth it.  
***  
Gold had no idea what possessed him. It was true that adorable, brunette barista had caught his eye when he began buying from that infernal shop every Monday through Friday. She was the one who had him keep going back, even though he hated their corporate coffee-making and severely lacking service.  
She was an enigma from the start. Unlike most who cowed in his mere presence, she stood toe-to-toe with him, refusing to take any of his shit. And he admired her for it. Once he realized she had fire, he did everything to flame it.  
Finding her pressure points were easy, and getting her to cave was even easier. He loved the glint she would get in her eye as she handed over his coffee, waiting with great amusement for whatever pretend offence he would take at the butchered spelling of his name. What they had, even if it was far from a friendship, he enjoyed. She was a flicker of light in his dull, dark life and the last thing he wanted to do was lose her.  
He shouldn’t have flirted with her. He knew she could barely stomach him, and to push his feelings on her, feelings he hardly dared to admit to himself, was the worst thing he could have done. Gold would have to go in and apologize for his crass behavior.  
***  
Belle tapped her fingers against the counter impatiently. She glanced at the clock for the fourth time in as many minutes, it was nearly eleven.  
“Hey, Belle I’m wrapping up.” Gary said. “Belle?” He asked again after receiving no response. She was staring resolutely at the clock, willing it to go faster. Or slow down. She didn’t know which.  
Gary followed her gaze up, and winced. “I’m sure he’ll be in. He isn’t that late.” He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“What? Oh yeah. I’m fine. See you tomorrow.” She turned away from the clock and started to wipe off the counter, well, scrub would be a better word for it.  
“Try not to wear a hole in the counter. And Belle?” She looked up at him. “It’s gonna be okay. And if he doesn’t show up, I’ll drag his sorry ass down here.”  
She smiled a bit, looking happier than she had all morning. “I thought his ass was fabulous?”  
“It is, but it’s still sorry.” She laughed a bit, and waved him off.  
“Bye Gary, see you tomorrow.”  
He waved as he exited, setting a quick pace until he stopped suddenly. A black Cadillac was parked down the street a bit. A very familiar black Cadillac.  
Gary walked over, and knocked on the window. “Hey Mr. Gold.”  
***  
She finally gave up. It was three hours past his usual time to come in for his morning coffee. She just had to except it, Gold wasn't coming in today. Hot tears pricked the back of her eyes, which was ridiculous. There was nothing to get upset over, all he did was come in and flirt with her. And it wasn't really even flirting. Actually, he was probably just being an asshole. Except no amount of rationalization could stop it from hurting. She could tell herself all sorts of facts and rationalizations, but, in the end, it still felt as if she were being stood up.  
She was in this train of thought, when a customer entered. She pasted a fake smile on her face and prayed that her eyes were neither red nor puffy.  
Her smile fell, and replaced itself with shock.  
"Gold." She said shortly, scowling a bit. Oh wasn't this rich? She spent most of the morning being upset with him, and now he just decides to waltz in and act as if nothing happened.  
There was no way in hell he was going to do that.  
“Miss French--” he began, looking slightly harassed.  
“No! You don’t get to talk. Look what I did!” she thrust one of the to-go coffee cups at him. “I spent hours agonizing over this! And you know what I get for it? Nothing! You don’t come in all morning, and I get worried, and now here you are!”  
He looked adorably confused, staring at the coffee cup in front of him. It just made her angrier.  
“What-- Why…” he trailed off and then stopped, realizing whatever direction he was currently heading in would only make her more irate. “I’m sorry for my earlier behavior, Miss French.” Even if he didn’t quite understand it. But there was no way in hell he was going to tell her that. She was still scowling at him, arms crossed in front of her, her right hand nearly crushing the cup.  
His intention was to ask her out, but he was beginning to doubt what her great lug of a friend said. Maybe he was as stupid as he looked.  
He stood awkwardly before her as she stared him down. She was waiting for a response from him, tapping her foot impatiently.  
He opened his mouth. "Have dinner with me tonight."  
That was not supposed to come out.  
Shit.  
Belle looked slightly surprised, but then her mouth curled into a wide smile.  
"Okay."  
It was his turn to be surprised. "What?" He asked, utterly astounded and confused.  
"I'll have dinner with you. Tonight. I get at 8:30.  
"There's a tapas bar by my apartment... It's open late. I can uhh.. Pick you up?" It came out as a question."  
"That sounds lovely." She handed him the now-mangled coffee cup. "That has my number on it. Text me yours later."  
He took the cup from her, smoothing out the crumpled cardboard. He met her cerulean eyes, her smile reflecting in them.  
"I look forward to it." He grasped his cane a little more tightly. "I'll see you in a few hours then. Good day Miss French."  
"It's Belle, Mr. Gold." She cocked her head at him, still smiling.  
"Mine is Aden."  
"I know.” She smiled at him again. He was so adorable when he was lost.  
“Oh… Right. Yes. Tonight then.”  
She waved as he left, holding himself slightly awkwardly but seeming to be happier than she had ever seen him before. He looked back once more and she gave him a small wave. He smiled, although it was small it reached his rich chocolate eyes.  
Her move improved by the tenfold, although she was feeling slightly guilty about yelling at him. She'd wanted this forever though, to peel back all the layers and discover the true man beneath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Aden attend their date. Flirting, snark, and woobieness occur-- not necessarily in that order.

Aden rubbed his fingers together nervously as he stood outside of Belle’s door. He was beginning to regret asking Belle out earlier that day. They never once had a conversation whose main purpose was to one up the other. What would they even have in common? She was a young and beautiful, full of light and life, while he was a decrepit old man who spent the better part of his days in solitary darkness. This was never going to work.  
With a heavy heart, he turned from Belle’s door. He’d walk back to his car, where he would call to cancel. She’d be upset at first, probably harbor anger and hurt towards him, but she would get over it. Then, maybe, he could start a friendship with her. Or maybe an acquaintanceship. That would be enough for him. To see her smile and her eyes spark whenever she was teasing him would be enough. Only to have them touch when their fingertips brushed when she was handing over his coffee would be enough. Having them talk of nothing deeper than the weather would be enough. It would have to be enough, because they could be nothing more.  
“Where are you going?” Belle’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts of the gloomy future and back towards the bright present. She stood in her doorway, worrying on her bottom lip. He stared at her teeth on that bottom lip, wanting so desperately to kiss it better. He tore his gaze from her mouth, to her eyes where she looked at him expectantly.  
“Uh…” Shit. What would be a better sounding reason for him to leave besides telling her they had no hope because she was… her? “To get my coat.” he replied, giving voice to the first thing that popped into his head. That was a good, safe answer.  
She cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her nose, looking adorably confused. He wanted to kiss the tiny wrinkle that formed on the bridge of her nose. “You’re wearing your coat.”  
She was trying hard to suppress a smile as a flailed. Lovely, could he make it any worse? She not only saw him as old now, but also senile. He should probably walk away now, while he was still ahead.  
“I guess I am.” he replied, pulling at the sleeves of his coat. She laughed, a lovely clear sound. If he had to act like an idiot to hear her laugh again, well, that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.  
“Would you like to come in?” she asked, opening the door wider. Light spilled into the dark hallway, illuminating them both.  
He could see her properly now, and he forgot how to breathe. She was wearing a form fitting blue lace sheath dress that showed off every one of her soft curves. He was never going to be able to form any sort of cohesive thought.  
***  
Aden stood in her doorway mouth hanging open just the slightest bit. He snapped it shut, but not before Belle caught it. She bit down on her lip to hold back the giggles that were quickly forming in her throat. Ruby helped her choose the outfit for the night and swore up and down he wouldn’t even remember her name when he saw her in it.  
“You look… lovely.”  
“Thank you.” She pretended not to notice how hoarse his voice and how flushed he was getting.  
“Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?”  
“No. No thank you. Our reservation is rather soon and--” he stopped suddenly, and folded both of his hands over his cane, knuckles white.  
Belle smiled at him again, trying to put him at ease. Maybe she shouldn’t have sprung this dress on him so soon, he seemed totally unprepared. But, then again, he had spent the last month being rude instead of asking her out properly like he should have, so maybe she would allow him to sweat a bit more.  
“Well, then… I’m ready.” She grabbed her purse off the couch and her coat off the coat rack. She adored that coat, cream with large buttons and bow that tied around the middle. She thought it showed off her figure rather well and took every and any opportunity to wear it.  
“Let me.” he murmured taking her coat from her and helping her into it. She could feel every brush and gentle touch of his fingers and that, mixed with the scent of his cologne, had her feeling faint. What had she gotten herself into?  
He seemed as affected as her, slightly red in the face and a faint tremble to his fingers.  
“Should we?” he asked gesturing to her door.’  
“Yes.” She had no idea what would happen if they stayed in her apartment any longer, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out.  
“Good.” he mumbled, so quiet she hardly heard him.  
She took the arm free from his cane, and tucked her hand into his elbow. He looked surprised, but then his expression melted into one of the truest smiles she had ever seen him wear.  
“I’m happy we could do this.” she said quietly as the walked to his car.  
“Really?” he asked, surprised.  
“Yes. Honestly, I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yes really. Even if you acted like an ass through most of it.”  
He went quiet after that, lost in thought. Belle matched her pace to his, enjoying the fact she didn’t have to run after him, especially in the four-inch heels she was wearing. Ruby was all leg and Gary was nearly a foot taller than her, and they both constantly forgot how much shorter Belle was than the two of them.  
“I’m sorry Belle.”  
“For what?” she asked. He had nothing to be sorry for. She’d forgiven him for all of his transgressions when he showed up at her doorstep terribly nervous.  
“For my behavior. It was unwarranted and unprofessional of me to be so rude.”  
“I accept your apology Aden. I should probably apologize too.” she replied ruefully. “I wasn’t on my best behavior either.”  
“You don’t have to apologize for anything.”  
“I do, because losing my temper with you and yelling at you in front of the entire store was not professional.”  
“That was losing your temper?” he asked, trying to hide a smile.  
“Accept my apology Aden Gold.”  
“I not only accept your apology but also forgive you.” he said gravely, looking oh so serious.  
“Thank you.” Belle said primly.  
They were quiet, the only sound coming from the tap of his cane and the clicks of her heels. She leaned into him, trying not to throw him off balance yet still enjoy his warmth. It was colder than she had been expecting and as much as she adored her coat, it wasn’t made for the chilly spring nights of Maine.  
"Cold?" He asked.  
"A bit. I wasn't expecting it to be chilly, I would have worn tights."  
"Here." He shrugged off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. She snuggled into the wool overcoat, inhaling his scent that permeated the fabric.  
“Thank you.” she murmured, rather intoxicated by his scent. “But what you get cold?”  
“It’s only a bit further to my car. I’m sure I won’t freeze between here and there.”  
“If you say so. I’d hate for you to freeze before we even had our date. I wouldn't even get a free dinner out of it!” She teased, enjoying the mask of offence he presented to her.  
“Oh? You’re just using me for dinner? I should take my peacoat back and leave you to hypothermia.”  
“You wouldn’t! And I’m not just here for the free food,” she added in a conspiratorial whisper. “I’m also here for your butt.”  
She laughed at the look of utter shock on his face, feeling smug. They were even now. He was at an utter loss for words, and spent the rest alternating between staring at her in shock and opening and then closing his mouth.  
After he got her settled into the passenger seat of his car (and she regretfully gave up his coat) she broke the silence that had settled thickly upon them.  
“What do you do?”  
“I’m a lawyer. But, on the side, I run a pawnshop.” He replied, almost as if he was embarrassed.  
“Really? That must be amazing! I would love to work with antiques all day. When I was younger, my mother used to take me every Saturday morning to flea markets. I had so much fun looking at all the old things. And the first edition books! I always loved looking at those the most.” She sighed. “What do you do while in the pawnshop?”  
***  
He hadn’t expected to meet anyone as interested in antiques as Belle was. Their entire conversation about the type of baubles he stumbled upon took up the entire drive and the first half of their dinner together. She particularly enjoyed the history of the different items he had and he was more than happy to regale her with the tales of each.  
“Belle, may I ask you something?” he asked, after finishing his narration of the one time he stumbled upon a Vermeer while going through the attic of a previous tenant. She had taken hold of his hand sometime throughout the retelling and was now drawing lazy circles across the back of his hand with her thumb. He never realized how tactile she was, but he certainly was going to enjoy it while he had it.  
“Of course.”  
He hoped he didn’t offend her. “Why do you work at the coffee shop? It just… I mean, you seem…” He took a deep breath to collect himself and tried again. She watched him, nibbling on her bottom lip, which wasn’t helping his concentration at all. “Nevermind.”  
“No, I get what you’re saying.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “It was only supposed to be a temporary job. Something to do while getting my degree. Unfortunately after I graduated, I could never find a job in the field I wanted, and just continued to work there. It’s my fault, I knew there wasn’t a huge market for librarians.”  
“That suits you. Being a librarian I mean.” It did suit her. He could easily see her as a stern but kind librarian, with gently smiles but a harsh word whenever someone misbehaved. That thought led him down an entire new path of thought, not one he needed to give into at this current moment.  
“Thank you. My mother instilled a great love of books and reading in me, and after she died I wanted to do something in her memory.”  
“I’m sorry about your mother.” He said quietly. He hadn’t meant to bring up grievances of the past.  
“Thank you. I was young when she passed away. I still miss her every day though.” She looked down at the table, playing with a drop of water that was rolling off her water glass.  
“Anyway, that’s why I still am just a lowly barista. Ruby and Gary make it worth it though. And customers with really great butts.”  
“Yes what is it with my arse?” he asked, before realizing what exact words were coming out of his mouth.  
“Oh, Gary started it. He has had a giant crush on you ever since you walked in. He told me to tell you… I don’t know why.” Belle sat quietly, musing on what Gary’s ulterior motive was. “Probably because he wants to be dramatic about it later… He’s very fond of overreacting to everything. Once some guy asked me out, and I really didn’t like him, and Gary pretended to be my knight in shining armor. We’ve been friends since.”  
“Oh…” He had nothing to say to that. “You like to read then?” Nice safe topic. No butt discussion there.  
“Oh yes! I’ll read anything I can get my hands on.”  
By the end of the date, they discovered they both held To Kill a Mockingbird in high regard, he had to read Jane Eyre (“You really have never read Jane Eyre? Not once? Not even in high school? Well, then you must!” she said empathetically,) and he walked away with no less than ten different book recommendations.  
He walked her back to her apartment, feeling blue over the fact he’d have to do without her company until Monday.  
“Thank you Aden. I had an amazing time tonight.”  
“You are quite welcome Belle. I had a very enjoyable evening too.”  
She smiled at him and leaned in. Her lips brushed over his gently and he, in utter shock, pulled away.  
Her face flushed a deep red. “Oh my God, I am so sorry. I thought-- I shouldn’t have assumed--”  
He cut her off, kissing. She gasped against his mouth, winding her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her. She tasted like heaven, the wine they had mixed in the with the vanilla and chocolate of her dessert. Her lips parted under his and then her mouth opened, allowing him entry. Aden could happily spend the rest of the night like this, being able to touch and taste her.  
***  
Belle moaned as he swiped his tongue across hers and tugged on his hair again. She nipped at his bottom lip, needy and wanting more. He pulled away slightly, looking down at her with nearly black eyes.  
“More…” she moaned, tightening her grip on his hair and pulling him towards her. She needed his mouth on hers, and needed it now.  
“As may lady commands.” he growled out, the sound going straight to her core.  
He devoured her more than kissed her, seeking out every place of pleasure in her mouth. She was already a needy, panting mess and his hands had hardly strayed from her waist.  
Aden moved away from her mouth, making her whine in protest, but then he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses against her neck. Belle sighed and arched into him, trying to grant him better access. Her coat was in the way, which he quickly pushed down baring the tops of her shoulders.  
“Beautiful Belle.” He murmured against her skin. She melted into the wall as he pressed harder kisses against where her neck and shoulder met, until the kisses turned into soft bites. “You are mine. All mine.”  
“Yes,” she moaned as he bit down on the delicate skin of her neck, sucking on it until he was sure it would leave a mark.  
She tugged on his hair until he raised his head again. “Mine,” she murmured while trying to undo his tie and unbutton his top buttons. Once she completed the herculean task, she left a twin of the mark her left on her neck. His pulse fluttered beneath her mouth, and she made sure it would be just as evident as hers.  
He let out a feral growl, and claimed her mouth once more. His fingers fisted in her hair, angling her head to his attentions.  
“Excuse me.” Someone said behind them. Both Belle and Aden looked up, realizing a they were still in her hall. Belle’s neighbor stood behind them, hands on her hips. “Just because you two are exhibitionists doesn’t mean we all are, so for the love of God go get a room!”  
“Sorry Ms Palmer.” Belle called out after her trying to right her outfit, but giving up halfway through.  
“I should go.” Aden said, looking the farthest thing from it.  
‘Yes… Can we get together tomorrow for lunch or something?” Belle asked, trying to help him with his tie but gave up halfway through that too.  
“Yes lunch. Lunch would be amazing. 12 o’clock?”  
“Perfect.” She gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
“Good-bye Belle.”  
“Good-bye Aden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos the last chapter! It was all very lovely.  
> I'm thinking of continuing this, so if you have prompts you can leave them here or at emilianna-pond.tumblr.com!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to comment, kudo, etc.!


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Belle is sick, Gold is a good boyfriend, and Belle's abysmal cooking skills are introduced.   
> BONUS: Gold in a super frilly apron, because... why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than the others, but I wanted to finish it and I think it completes itself nicely.

Aden was becoming very thankful he sold that piece of property on Main St. to allow for that over-priced coffee shop to be built. When he thought about it, he should actually go thank the mayor, who was painfully anti-chain stores when it came to her precious town, for needing a coffee fix. He would never thank her though, being fed to rabid lions would be an altogether much more pleasant experience. 

However, Regina Mills did finally allow Starbucks into the town-- Aden figured they were the last town in the entire continental US to not have one-- and brought Belle French along with them  
He would have never entered the store if it had not been for one far away glance. He wasn’t much of a coffee person himself, it was just another business deal that gave him more money than the property was actually worth. But he saw Belle’s beauty and was drawn in. So he went in the first time and reacted. Poorly. He panicked and acted like an ass. 

So he went back again, with full intentions to apologize, but Belle already started her campaign to get back at him. Aden couldn’t help but egg her on, she was too pretty infuriated and annoyed. He would have let their game play on, he had no idea how to stop it and he certainly wasn’t going to ask her out and subject himself to rejection. He knew what type of man he was.   
Then her giant oaf of a friend went in and changed it all. And now he could not get enough of Belle French. She was more addicting than any coffee and energized him more than any amount of caffeine. She was intoxicating.

To find out she was nearly as enamored with him as he was with her, gave him a confidence boost-- even if he hardly understood why. However, he wasn’t going to question it. If he did, he might just make Belle realize what exactly she was getting into.

He mused on this as he walked into the coffee shop, meeting Belle for lunch. This started nearly a month ago after their first date. He adored these day time meetings, as they gave them a chance to get to know one another intimately but without the seriousness of an evening date.   
He expected to be met with an enthused hello and Belle’s usual dazzling smile. Instead, he was met with the wide, alarming grins of her two idiot friends.

“Good morning, Mr. Gold!” the giant buffoon called out. “Or is it morning now?” He was acting much too pleasant. “Or is it afternoon?” 

“Where is she?” he growled out, worry over taking him instantly. She usually called is she had to cancel, and now she was just gone. Was she avoiding him?   
The two cast glances at each other, silently communicating through raised eyebrows and overly affected facial expressions. How did these two ever get hired?

“At home. She just left.” Ruby explained, looking faintly nervous. 

“She left.” 

Ruby twisted a lock of hair between her fingers. “Yeah. She’s sick, I guess.”

He’d turned, relieved. She was sick. She wasn’t tired of his company and trying to communicate that she was done with him. She was sick. Just sick.  
***  
Spring had always been Belle’s least favorite month. From April to late June all she did was sneeze. Although, when she lived with her father and he owned his flower shop, her allergies were nearly year-round. She thought she had outgrown her allergies in the last few years, as they had turned into a slightly sniffly nose. Apparently, she had not, if her constant sneezing and watering eyes were anything to go by. She spent the entire morning sneezing and sniffing, eyes watery and itchy, to a point where Rory just sent her home.

“Belle you are absolutely no use like this. And I’m pretty sure you sneezing into everything, even if it is just allergies, is breaking some sort of health code.” The brunette said patiently, while nudging her out the door. 

Belle returned home, upset. She couldn’t concentrate on reading, and now she didn’t even have the pleasure of seeing Aden. She adored their lunches together, where he would talk animatedly about whatever antiques he received or was working on. She’d always liked old things, but after her conversations with Aden, she had a new appreciation for them. 

She put on sweats as soon as she got home and sat despondently on her couch. Inside was better-- marginally-- than outside, allowing her to function with some sort of normalcy. 

There was a knock on her door. Belle stood up and opened it. Aden stood outside with five-- no six-- different bags. He looked terribly worried, his face growing darker when he saw her face. 

He dropped the bags he was holding, making her wince as they clattered to the ground. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asked, while stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Nothing.” she replied confused. Then she remembered her watery eyes and blotchy cheeks.   
“I’m not upset. I just have awful allergies. I’m sure I look terrible.” She finished with a laugh, pulling on her ratty t-shirt.

“You look beautiful.” he said, looking utterly honest. She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn’t stop the blush that flooded her cheeks. 

She disentangled herself from his embrace, and began picking up the bags. “What did you bring?” 

"Oh... Just-- I was going to make soup. Ruby and Gary said you were ill."  
"Oh... Well thank you." Belle entered her apartment with Aden following after, holding the other three bags she didn't pick up. 

"What else is in here?" Belle asked. She placed the bags on the kitchen table, while she rummaged through them.

"Besides the ingredients for chicken noodle soup?" After her affirmative nod he added: 

"Medicine, tissues. Oh, and cake." 

"A cake?" Belle began rummaging through the bags finding only tissues and cold medicine. Well, at least she would be able to restock her medicine cabinet. And then maybe supply a small army. 

The cake-- of course-- was in the final bag she looked in. She pulled it out carefully, carefully opening the lid of the cardboard box it was in. 

“Oh! the triple-chocolate mousse cake! This is my favorite.” She threw her arms around him pulling him into a giant hug. He stiffened but then relaxed, returning her hug gently. Belle noticed he always seemed so surprised when she touched him willingly, although she didn’t quite get why. She thought her behavior after their first date would make it quite obvious she really enjoyed touching him.

He gently disentangled himself from her grasp, smiling at her. “Would you like some soup?” 

“Are you going to make it?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Then yes, I would love some.” She settled into one of the chairs at her table and watched as he slowly removed his armor. His suit jacket come off first and was carefully folded and placed on the back of a chair. His waist coat was also folded and placed on top of the jacket. He rolled his sleeves up, exposing lean tanned forearms. She caught herself gawking at him and tore her gaze away, only to find Aden smirking slightly at her.

Thankfully he didn't comment on it and instead set about preparing dinner. He stopped halfway through cutting up the chicken, and turned to her. 

“Do you have an apron?” 

Belle thought of the only apron she had. She bit back a smirk. “Yep.” She pulled of a frilly pink concoction off of the back of her pantry door and handed it over. He stared at it-- almost as if in shock-- and gave a long suffering sigh. He still put it on though, bow tied at a jaunty angle, and nearly sent Belle into a fit of giggles. She held it together by some miracle, even when he turned around with the gravest expression on his face.

“If you take a photo of this and send it to Gary or Ruby, I am never coming over with chocolate cake again.”

“I would never do that!” Belle cried out in mock outrage, but ending up laughing instead. “You are very cute you know.” 

He harumphed but it turned into a slight smile as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“You can keep the apron. I never use it anyway.”

“Why not?” he asked, sautéing the mirepoix. 

“I can’t cook. I am so terrible even Ruby laughs at me.” Belle explained tightening her grip around his waist and pressing her face into his back. He was very comfy.

“I guess I’ll have to teach you.” He said, tugging her to his side where he set about directing her how to chop vegetables correctly.  
***

“It didn’t turn out half bad.” Belle said surprised. The soup had been delicious, which she hadn’t been expecting. There was an invasive actions taken after she somehow managed to char the outside of the chicken without cooking the inside at all. Thankfully, Aden had just taken over the cooking from her and left her to observe. 

He looked a bit harried, hair sticking up in places where he ran his fingers through it. He nodded, loosening his tie. Cooking with her was entirely too stressful.

“I’ll go grab the cake.” She picked up their bowls, which she placed gently in the sink. Any loud noise made him flinch. He was acting as if he survived some terrible war, when all he did was cook with her. Honestly, he was acting completely ridiculous.   
***  
He never should have invited her to cook with him. She nearly set her kitchen on fire. They were making soup and she nearly set the kitchen on fire.   
Belle walked out of her kitchen with a smile and two very large pieces of cake. She set one down in front of him and he flinched at the clattering sound it made. 

“You are so dramatic.” 

“I’m not--” She plopped down on his lap, effectively cutting off every thought and argument he was forming.

“You are. You’re acting like you survived some sort of battle.” She said, eating a large bite of cake. He tried not to stare as she slid the fork across her petal pink lips. 

He had to stop staring.

“It was a battle. Between you and your natural ability towards disaster.” That was good. Getting her riled up would be a wonderful distractions from the way she was sliding her tongue across the tines of her fork.

“No, I just think you are dramatic.” 

“You set your kitchen on fire.” He pointed out, pulling her closer to him.

“I almost set my kitchen on fire. As you can see, there is a general lack of firemen and flames, both of which would alert you to the presence of a fire. Which brings me back to my original statement. You,” she said, poking him on the nose with her finger, “are a drama queen.” 

“I am nothing of the sort.”  
“Yes you are.” 

He opened his mouth to argue again, instead Belle shoved some cake into his mouth. 

“That’s good.” She continued to feed him bit by bit, and he was fairly sure she is doing so just to have the last word. 

“Trying to get the last word?” he asked. “Remember dearie, I’m the master of them.”  
“Whatever you say, Drama Queen.” she said with complete stubbornness. He looked down at her and found her smiling. 

“I like you Aden.”

“I like you too, Belle.”

She tucked her face against his neck and he could feel her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully next chapter will be completed faster than this one. I do have a general outline for what is going to happen (as of now it has something to do with Aden's back story.)  
> Kudos, comments, love, and fluff are always appreciated and greatly enjoyed. All of your wonderful comments make me so happy.   
> Until next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, etc. are always greatly appreciated.  
> Like all of my works, I am more than happy to take prompts, you can leave them here or at emilianna-pond.tumblr.com.  
> Thank you fluffs!


End file.
